


对面的车车看过来

by June_Midsummer



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/June_Midsummer/pseuds/June_Midsummer
Summary: ·用生命在沙雕的一篇脑洞文·纯属脑洞！纯属脑洞！和品牌无关啊！安全驾驶！文明你我他！·希望大家上下学／班路上可以开心一下啊！就算是下大雨堵车也别不开心哦！
Kudos: 1





	1. 正文

  * 1



我是一部巴士。

对，就是走走停停人来人往的那种，经常被风骚的私家车嫌弃块头大的那种。

嘛，我还是觉得他们这群目光短浅的车不能和我在一个level说话，毕竟我是公职人员，拿铁饭碗的，收入稳定。

长得差点又怎么了，最近旅游局还说搞什么旅游线路，给我穿了身花的，把我调配到新线路了。

我们这儿，丘陵地带，路不算麻烦，不过有段去新城区的四车道，马力不足的确有点飘。

老子我年轻力壮英俊潇洒【what？你们不承认？瞎了吗？】，来个偶像的秋名山漂移还是“湿湿碎”。于是穿得人模车样的我第一天上路的时候，我屁股一甩妄图来个风骚的走位——

我看见了我的梦中情车。

脚一打滑，险些结束了我的服役生涯。

  * 2



那天我差点把要去寺庙求神坐车的八十岁大伯吓出心脏病。

背锅的自然不是我，是control我的司机大叔——我的老搭档。他现在正苦恼地看着我，因为他咋都查不出来我出了啥毛病。

相思病！

你当然查不出来！

我给他翻了一个白眼——可惜他看不见。

我的梦中情车和我穿着一样的衬衫——是的，她也是和我一样跑这条线的。不过她跑的是我的反方向。

一定是“她”，没跑。红得妩媚的边边角角，像个小钩子一样把我吃得死死的。

我紧急迫停的时候，她步履轻盈地从我身旁经过，优雅又得体，不愧是我女神。

我大喊一句——“美女你的车牌号码是什么？！”

在擦肩而过的短短几秒钟，她开口了。

“啊？我是男的呀？”

  * 3



性别不同不能谈恋爱？

在我们车的世界里，不存在的。车门焊死，往城市边缘开，管你东西南北，你不刹车，我便缠缠绵绵到天涯。

像我这种那么英俊潇洒的黄金单身汉，当然是秉承为爱开车【划掉】的原则，继续爱着我的大宝贝。

你看我和他多般配！

俩人都是公务员，不仅公职时期赚得多不怕出金钱纠纷，退休后福利优渥，去换个零件什么的还绰绰有余。

他原车身红色的我原车身绿色的，红配绿，东北大棉袄配色多喜庆！别说土了好吗，人高定时装秀都用不少这样的了！

他还和我在同一时间跑一条线！

我的天呐！

这简直是命运的安排！

destiny！！！

所以你说我不和他在一起我还和谁在一起？！

  * 4



还没等我脑海里播放“you are my destiny”的时候，管我们的秃头大叔就来了。

……是的，我今天这把骚操作太飘了差点把自己给作到送回原厂重组装了。

“真的不用进厂做个检查吗？”

“应该是没问题的，它车龄不长，这次可能是路的问题。”我的老搭档摸着下巴说。

哎呀卧槽我的老搭档不枉老子带你飞啊关键时刻捞我一把真的铁哥们儿了！！

逃过一劫，我又重新陷入新的抑郁——

妈的，我的小美人儿，不和我在同一个停车场！！

这条新开的线有俩停车场，一个在起点，一个在终点，中间隔着一个区——是的，你没看错，一个区。

谁特么说最远的距离是对角线？数都不晓得算吗？！

最远的距离明明是老子在旧区停车场我宝贝儿在新区停车场好吗？！

漫漫长夜我一健康雄壮单身男车居然沦落到要靠自给自足解决生理需要？！

我！操！

我真心实意地对天举起了中指。

  * 5



但是我相信这操蛋的命运不会让我错过我的爱情。

是的，哪怕每一天只有短短几秒的相遇，老子也会牢牢抓住机会，争取把媳妇儿抱回家！

经过一晚的苦思冥想！我！终于想到了一个办法！

我可以预判出我老婆大概走到哪个位置，适时发出巨大的声响让他听见——那样就可以延长我们少得可怜的交集时间了！

我的妈呀！

我！简！直！是！个！天！才！

于是在第二天，我穿上一身帅气花衬衫，把头发梳成大人模样，信心十足，充满斗志地狂拽酷炫叼地在拐进四车道的时候用我的发动机轰鸣声大吼一声——

“粤XXXXXX！！我宣你！”

还要带台湾腔的。

四车道上的车都一脸“你他妈有病吧”的表情看着我。

还没等我白眼回去，我旁边的广汽丰田和前面的东风雪铁龙绝望地看着我——

“大胸dei，你表白能先预个备吗？老子的车胎被你吓爆了。”

嗷，感谢池早早和欧皓辰让我获得了拥堵技能√

  * 6



啊，你问我我媳妇儿怎么样了？

当时我周围的一圈车都爆了车胎了——啊，这事儿还上了当地新闻来着，那个谢了一半顶的老头子唾沫横飞“这是车辆保修不合格的结果”，“我们一定要重视车检”如此等等，我当时郁闷得想翻车。

我可不是为那个老头。

是我媳妇儿拒绝了我。

媳妇儿被堵在了另一头。中间夹着可多的车，都在“哔哔”起哄。

“在一起！在一起！”

“上车！上车！”

我们车一般是不会喊“kiss”的，真kiss了那就是两车相撞严重的交通事故了好嘛。

“安静！”爆了胎的东风雪铁龙一声河东狮吼镇住全场。“我们要给他们空间进行爱的对白！”

旁边的难兄难弟广汽丰田缩了一下头，“哥，认识你这么久，第一次看你这么有气魄。”

“你傻吗？吵成这样怎么能听墙脚？”

一众车响起心照不宣的咳咳声。

我感觉我媳妇儿脸更红了。

“对，对不起，我最近……也被另外的车告白了。”

  * 7



什么叫凉凉？！

什么叫五雷轰顶？！

我！就！是！

旁边的广汽丰田贴心地给我播起bgm——

爱是一道光，绿到你发慌。

我还能怎么办？

当然是微笑啊呵呵。

晚上在停车场，我心痛难耐地在排气口呼呼了几声，吓得我搭档鸡皮疙瘩都起了，“哎呀卧槽？”

旁边一只野猫实在看不过去我搭档的神经大条，步履轻盈地从墙头翻过来，在垃圾桶前站定意欲给他点提示。

什么提示呢？

对，那只猫直接叫起春来了。

“万物生长的春天啊～我好寂寞啊～思慕的人儿啊～你怎么不和我一起啪啪啪啊～”

我看到我搭档的鸡皮疙瘩从手臂长到脖子上。“我嘞个擦，这么邪门？！我要去还个神吧！”

我还能怎么办？

当然是原谅他啊呵呵。

  * 8



你们都晓得的嗦，我们车车的世界很小的。

没多久我就知道那个不长眼儿追我媳妇儿的破烂玩意儿是谁了。

也是调配过来跑这条新线的巴士，江湖车称“蓝精灵”。

“嘁，我特么还叫绿巨巨呢！咋的了连个车牌号都不敢逼逼出声？”我白了一眼身边陪我等红绿灯的上海大众，“什么蓝精灵，这名儿骚成什么样了……还以为自己能穿山越海机智又聪明地奔跑在大草原上？”

“奔跑在大草原上倒是不至于，跑在您前头沟仔给您戴个绿帽倒是绰绰有余。”慵懒又柔媚的声音从我左侧拐过的车流中响起。

我转头一看——诶呀我操，完犊子了。现在求助广大网友还来得及吗？

谢谢谢谢，那我说了哈……请问一下，我说情敌坏话被抓包了，而且情敌比我高比我富比我帅还比我年轻，我该怎么办？

救人一命胜造七级浮屠浮屠啊喂！各位父老乡亲叔伯兄弟，小弟在这里不胜感激……啥？喊我俩在一起？滚犊子！我的心里只有我媳妇儿！

……算了你们这群渣渣，还不是要我绿巨巨出手？

我【表面】淡定至极地开口，“这位小姐妹，您里程数还没我高呢，这还不知道谁跑在谁前头呢。”

我感觉得到蓝精灵的发动机轰隆了一声——嗯，没想到我还能回怼过去吧？让你不把沙雕当车看！哼！

  * 9



……行啦行啦，我承认是旁边看热闹不嫌事儿大的奔驰给我塞的小抄！你们得谅解我一下，毕竟我只晓得哄媳妇儿不是文化人嘛。

但是吧，爽了这么一句之后，我还是很惆怅。

“毕竟是最新款的发动机啊……”

“还有续航能力比我强的电池啊……”

“特么跑起来还没有噪音啊……”

“而且她居然还和老婆在同一个停车场觉觉！”

嗳别提了，车比车，气死车。

今天又是只配卑微地听着对面夜猫叫春的绿巨巨。

啊，超难过der。

“大胸dei，你要振作啊！”我旁边的好兄弟同情地用他那亮瞎狗眼的车头灯看了一下我，“你看你俩都是公务员，你也不差啊。”

默默把那句“你瞎吗没看见人家是今年的新款”吞进肚子里，我悠悠开口：“可我是公的她是母的，说不定老婆更喜欢抱着娇小玲珑一只被翻红浪共赴温柔乡呦……”

“诶呀卧槽你瞎吗？什么娇小玲珑一只？她还比你高呢，要真想这个你老婆把你摁在身下都比摁她容易得多……”

好兄弟喋喋不休，完全没有注意到我那想要杀人的目光。

“你这是在质疑老子的能力？”

“惹……我……”

“各位兄弟！关门！放狗！咬他！”

  * 10



请把我旁边被一百遍掉的那个家伙拖走，谢谢。好的我继续我的表演了。

其实吧，这么一想，他也不是没有道理的。

大丈夫嘛，能屈能伸，在外面嚣张什么的就算了，回家连老婆一点儿愿望都不能满足，的确是说不上是个好车。

如果说老婆实在不愿意做下面那个……

我内牛满面，菊花一紧，感觉人生到达了高潮。

“老婆，所以你考虑一下我？”在拐向四车道短短的半分钟时间里，我牢牢把握住机会，大声地问。

“啊？”老婆懵懵的样子太可爱了！

“我说！我知道那个蓝精灵和你表白了！但是你也考虑一下我好不好？”

“可……可是……”老婆为难的样子也敲可爱！但是吧，作为一辆好车，我是不会让老婆为难的！

我磨了磨牙关，得了！豁出去了！马步扎稳，气沉丹田，我大吼一声——“我当下面的也无所谓啊！我是真的喜欢你！你开心就好！”

四车道突然安静如鸡，而后是如出一辙的疯狂“哔哔”声。

我前面的老朋友——东风雪铁龙再一次回头给我一个死亡凝视，“大……胸……dei……不是……让你……预个备吗……老子……车胎……又他喵的……给你……吓爆了……”

  * 11



在这里我要郑重感谢老朋友！因为路又给它堵上了！

啥？你说新闻怎么办？嗷，我只是一辆车，不知道你在说什么。

反正我兴奋搓手，等待老婆的那句“I do”。

“可是啊，你见过我一次就说喜欢我……你一路上都能遇到这么多的车，为什么就是我呢？我觉得吧……”老婆小心翼翼地说，“说不定你只是一时寂寞……就，大龄单身男车，的确是容易……容易……”

老婆尴尬地咳了一声，脸红极了。

【叮咚】，我听到我的脑海发出一声提示音，【您的土味情话君已上线】。

“可是来来往往那么多车里，我就只想上你这一辆。”

“噫……”旁边新来的桑塔纳抖了一抖，“我的天，现在的公务员都这么骚包这么土味吗？”

“惹，貌似是它……比较……嗳毕竟现在是万物啪啪啪的季节嘛，车心荡漾什么的也怪不了他……”广汽丰田经验老道，轻车熟路地闪着钛合金狗眼，“我之前也被吓爆胎过，现在还不是一起当吃瓜群众嘛……话说回来，兄弟你素质不错，这都没被雷爆胎，前途无量哈。”

“谢谢兄台赏识。”桑塔纳谦虚地鸣了两声笛，“趁现在红车小哥还没反应过来，咱们要不要买定离手押一把？”

……买……买定离手？

你们看看你们看看，这特么是一群好车吗？

  * 12



“我押三声鸣笛，赌不行。”

“我押五声，也赌不行。”

“你们怎么那么小气？我押十声赌不行，输了的话我诅咒自己给熊孩子刮花！”

“啧啧啧啧，围观土豪宝马。”

“……我靠！你们凭啥说我和我老婆没结果？”愤怒绿巨巨我在线骂车，“押押押押你们个死鬼车头！”

“啧啧啧，这里有辆精神失常的公交车，拖拉机在路上吗？送去检修厂检查一下发动机？”娇矜的宝马语气极度不屑，“像你这种大龄单身屌丝男车，见着谁都说爱啊爱啊的，理由都憋不出来，行动也没有，low爆了好吗！人家是瞎了还是脑子有坑？找你这种车在一起？”

“你这特么是歧视！老子可是编制内的公务员！你逼逼啥呢？”

“呦，还公务员呢，不就是收着一角两分像个乞丐一样讨生活的车嘛，说得自己这么体面骗谁呢，”宝马阴阳怪气地摁了两下方向盘，“诶呀我好害怕啊！来抓我啊公务员！”

“操你妈！”我忍无可忍举起中指，“你这是脑子被钱砸出坑来了？”

“嗳，兄弟，你忍一下吧……”旁边的奥迪老神在在，“它前几个月被一辆公交车甩了……”

“……奥！迪！”宝马咬牙切齿。

  * 14



“叫我干嘛呢！我不是说实话嘛……我早就和他说过了，跨越车型的恋爱不会有结果的……”

“呜呜呜呜，没想到宝马这个富二代还有这么悲伤的感情故事……”东风雪铁龙用力擤了一下鼻涕，发动机闷闷地响。

“它纯情专一得很呢，硬是不听，被姑娘压就算了，最惨的是刚分手就被熊孩子刮掉漆了……”

“奥迪你给我闭嘴！”

“呜呜呜呜，被压就算了，还被甩了；被甩就算了，还要被刮花……真的太惨了……”东风雪铁龙潸然泪下，喷出了带着泡沫的挡风玻璃清洗液。

“对了，甩了它的那个，好像就是和你家媳妇儿表白的那个……那个……蓝精灵？”

“我操你妈奥迪你个贱人现在立刻马上给我闭嘴！”

“惹？”爆胎的东风雪铁龙发出一声懵逼的鸡叫。

“惹！”广汽丰田发出一声吃到大瓜的鸡叫。

“惹。”奥迪淡定地回应了广大车车的鸡叫声。

“……敢……敢情我这吃的是四角恋瓜啊！电视剧都多少年不拍这种剧情了……”新来的夏利捂住了自己的发动机急喘气，“啧啧啧，世风日下，世风日下啊。”

  * 15



“呃……那个，我说的，你想清楚了吗？”老婆温温柔柔地开口打破这个尴尬的氛围，“我觉得吧，我们可以趁现在……聊一下？”

“聊……聊啥？从诗词歌赋到人生哲学？”我打了一个寒战——我的妈，现在忏悔当初没有好好学习来得及吗！呜呜呜呜早知道讨媳妇儿也要有文化，我当初一定好好把学生落在我车里的课本通读一遍然后把他们的寒暑假作业都做了，争取做到倒背如流呜呜呜呜！

“呃……也不用吧……就……你平时是喝哪款汽油的？”老婆有些局促，“啊对，我傻了，我们俩喝的都是柴油……”

“饮……饮食习惯相同，挺好的……能……过一块儿去，不存在……不存在谁上谁下问题？”我试探性地接了一句，余光瞟向小声逼逼“宝马兄弟膝盖中一枪”的奥迪，暗暗竖起大拇指——兄dei！干得漂亮！

“呃……为什么我们所有的话题都绕不过撩骚呢……”

“……对不起我错了……”

“……这个……也不全是你的问题……喜欢什么的……也不是你个车可以控制的……”

沉默……迷之沉默……

啊！沉默是今晚的康桥——呸！是今天的修罗场！

直到——

  * 16



“我操！”旁边的桑塔纳突然激动到熄火。

广汽丰田一脸淡定，“到底是小朋友，没见过大世面。”

“我操我操我操？我搞到真的大型灾难现场了？”

“纳尼？”众车一脸懵逼，面面相觑。

“那个，你们刚刚说的蓝精灵，是最新款的那个充电的公交车吗？然后壳是蓝的？”

“对啊你怎么知道？你不是新来的吗？”

“……呃，貌似这位小姐……就在后面慢慢挪过来了……”

“我操？！”四车道懵逼了。四车道沸腾了。

我：究竟是我追媳妇儿还是我来跑龙套看戏的？

宝马：卧槽槽槽槽我特么是传说中的见前任？

奥迪：好了我准备好了。

老婆：……惹，我可以领便当了吗？

  * 17



此情此景，我们的bgm担当广汽丰田贴心地播放起《旧欢如梦》——“当年相恋意中人，大家性情近……”

“老铁，您真skr，”东风雪铁龙艰难地应和着，“修罗场啊还这么头铁？”

广汽丰田一副“我不是我没有我什么都不知道我只是开向幼儿园的宝宝车”的jpg表情。

这时，一直没说话的奥迪突然开口，“马儿，我给你一次机会。”

众车集体懵逼again：谁是马儿？

……等等等等等等等等……难道传传传传说中的马儿是——我们全场脸色最差的宝马缓缓开口，“闭嘴！我和你很亲吗！什么机会？落井下石的机会？我谢谢你了嘞！”

宝马真的超生气，我绿巨巨离它两米都能感觉它在喷火。

“你和我在一起，我帮你手撕前女友。”奥迪酷酷开口，“以后我和你一起开车，一起焊死车门，一起上高速，我奥迪用我四个圈圈打赌，对你不好我自爆发动机。”

诶？诶诶诶诶诶诶！

  * 18



广汽丰田立刻切换bgm——“你是我天边最美的云彩，让我用心把你留下来……留下来！”

“我搞到了什么？奥马is rio？”桑塔纳激动得两眼一翻险些漂移，“我第一天上路就来这么刺激的！妈妈你果然没说错！外面的世界太精彩了！太精彩了！”

“你！你！”宝马又气又羞，“你！”

“我怎么了，你又不是没听我说过我喜欢你，”奥迪淡定地回应，“我喜欢你啊，你这几年身边那些个妖艳贱货还不是我赶走的？我那么努力还是没能扛得住你眼光差啊，一看走眼你就给别人泡了。”

“我这么喜欢你，你就瞎成这样看不见？傻也要傻得有个限度吧，马儿。”

“你你你你你！”

“别你来你去了。你和她本来就型号不对。放弃吧，0就算被搓圆摁扁了还是颗蛋，”奥迪嘴巴贱贱，说的话却实在，“你说说我哪里比不上它了？我比它有钱比它家世显赫比它好看比它有时间愿意陪你，你就不能看我一眼吗？”

  * 19



“哇……原来型号不对……是这个意思？”夏利啧啧，“世风日下，世风日下啊！”

“你……你名字污！我不喜欢！”宝马恼羞成怒。

“祖传的，我也没法改。但是吧，我无论是正过来还是反过来都能好好满足你，你答应了就赚到不答应就等着听广汽播《香水有毒》在那里哭成狗，你自己决定。”

“……我操我居然咂吧出了霸道总裁爱上我的玛丽苏气息！我是疯了吗！”上海大众捂住了自己的胸口，“啊我死了，今天是为绝美爱情流泪的我！奥马大旗扛起来！”

“啊啊啊快说i do啊然后奥马原地do i！”

“什么神仙cp！从今天开始我要为奥马产粮！”

“太太！别写了！还产什么粮啊！正主发糖都吃撑了好吗！”

——总之，场面一度失去控制……只剩我和老婆尴尬对视。

姗姗来迟的蓝精灵：？说好的我是下面的炮灰反派呢？我还没出来就被炮灰了？出场费不打折吧？

  * 20



蓝精灵一步三摇，姿态风骚，总算是开到这边了。

“我的小美人儿……”蓝精灵对着我老婆抛媚眼并悠悠开口，“一日不见兮，思之如狂。”

……啧，会几句诗了不起啊！还没等我怼回去，奥马cp粉已经疯了，“滚滚滚赶紧滚！什么江湖人称蓝精灵，我特么给你泼杯绿茶祝你早日领便当嘞！”

“别穿着品如的衣服来这里了！我见你一次哔你一次！”

“……呃……那个……”老婆看着蓝精灵越来越差的脸色，“你没事吧……”

“……这怎么回事？”蓝精灵气极，漂亮的车身都要膨胀了，“一群车都有病吧我操！”

“呃……那个，你是不是和宝马之前有过一段啊……”老婆试探性地问。

“啊？谁？宝马？”蓝精灵一脸不屑，“啊，我当时刚出厂嘛，看着什么都新鲜，想找个富二代玩玩儿，听别人说宝马挺好的，就泡了呗。啧，说是名牌吧，实际上也就那回事儿……总之就是很不带劲儿，都什么年代了还在喝汽油……”蓝精灵还在喋喋不休，丝毫没有留意到老婆越来越难看的脸色。

“哦，我也喝汽油。”老婆尽力笑容得体，发动机却在“咔啦咔啦”蓄力。

众车突然打了一个寒战——惹，温柔的红车小哥要召唤巴啦啦魔法暴揍蓝精灵渣女？

  * 21



蓝精灵脸色陡然一变，“不，不是喝汽油的问题，就是……就是……”就是了半天后，它终于想到了保命措辞，“就是土！对！宝马太土了！”

话匣子一打开，蓝精灵就再也关不上了——“谁说宝马就是高富帅？它就只是个翻新车！连原装都不是！不过就是借了祖上的功德在那边跑，还装得一副老做派绅士样子，其实虚得不得了……”

“拉倒吧你，”奥迪的白眼翻出了天际，“我信你一个朝三暮四的车不信自己相处了半辈子的车哦。宝马个怂逼，当初他要是夸下海口说要给你荣华富贵我奥迪今儿就直接送厂报废！”

“你自己虚荣，把宝马骗到手之后发现宝马还不是社畜一只，听着五环之歌风里来雨里去，自己心里不满足了想找个公务员套牢……哼，你以为全世界都和宝马这么好骗吗！”

“虚荣？骗？我真的都要笑了，你们这些名门豪车真的一顶顶帽子往我上头盖，不怕我告你毁谤？他是你的菜，未必是我的菜，我看菜下筷是车之本性，怎么了你还有捡别人剩饭的习惯吗？”

奥迪气到都快冒烟了，正想怼回去，老婆冷冷地开口了。

“我也没有捡剩饭的习惯，你自己一个人过吧。”

  * 22



“你和外面的妖艳贱货不一样！你是我爱的车！最爱你的车是我！你怎么舍得我难过！”蓝精灵忿忿道，“美人儿，我是真心待你的……”

“成年车就要有成年车的亚子，你要怎么样都雨窝无瓜。”

“不！你不可以这样！你这个负心汉！”

夏利不怕死地插嘴，“人家啥时候答应你了？你个不要脸的可赶紧洗洗睡吧。”

“你！”蓝精灵恼羞成怒地响起了喇叭。

“嚷嚷啥呢嚷嚷，还嫌路怒症不够严重啊！”我白眼一翻，“就你长嘴叭叭叭了是吧？兄弟们！抄家伙！上！盘它！”

“盘它！”“对！盘它！”此起彼伏的喇叭声把整条路闹得乱哄哄的，就连在一边独自岁月静好的特斯拉也看不下去了，“滚滚滚！别给我们充电车丢车！先撩者贱懂么！”

“……算了。”宝马默默地说了声。

“啥子？”夏利大声嚷嚷。

“我说算了！”宝马怒吼了一声。

  * 23



“什么叫算了！你余情未了？”奥迪咆哮着，“现在才开始算账你就说算了？宝马你能别这么窝囊吗！”

“对我就是窝囊！我窝囊追究不起行了吗！”宝马的鸣笛声都带了些哽咽，“你满意了吗！整条街都知道我的情史了！当众凌迟我你开心吗！”

“你自己遇车不淑，现在帮你要个说法你就把气撒在我身上？你姓赖吗！”

“是是是我姓赖行了没！”宝马气得左穿右插，“让开让开！我他妈待不下去了！”

“你个窝囊废！孬种！余情未了就余情未了！很丢人吗！”奥迪气得想紧随其后，却被广汽丰田堵住了，“你就让他静静吧。”

“静个屁的静！我……”

“……奥迪，你就没反思过自己为啥没追到宝马吗？”广汽丰田叹起了社会人的烟。

“因为他瞎！”奥迪气急败坏地吼。

“……因为你蠢！”广汽丰田没好气地说，“宝马被你这样说当然难堪啊。”

“他就该受着！谁叫他瞎！”

“……死直车。”

“我不要你觉得！我要我觉得！”

  * 24



“……”我悄咪咪地看了下老婆一眼，“那，那个……”

“……啊？”老婆的反应慢了半拍，很是神思恍惚，“怎么？”

“你刚刚……为什么这么生气啊？”

老婆心情复杂地看了我一眼，“……我也是翻新车。”

“……唔？”

“就是字面意思。我是翻新车，检修是没有问题的，但是零件都有些老旧了。”

“……那有什么关系？”我一头雾水。

“就是说！”老婆的语气突然就变得激动了起来，“你说你因为我身上的红色被吸引的，其实都是前不久新翻修的！我是进过厂改造的！你喜欢的不是我的原装！听懂了吗！”

“啊？”我愣在了原地，“不，不是，这个……”

“……行了，别说了，我走了。”老婆负气往前走，“以后别和我打招呼了，也别再说那些容易让人误会的话了。”

看着老婆的背影，我一脸懵逼——我特么又答了哪条送命题了？

我太南了。

  * 25



于是我和奥迪两车留在原地，惆怅地吞云吐雾。

“……不是，它就是蠢，我说它几句还成了是我的错了？”

“……我又不是只看外表这么肤浅的车！……好啦虽然我是对他一见钟情……”

“说几句就受不了要跑了，那当初干嘛不接受我和那个什么鬼蓝精灵在一起？”

“老婆的心思好难揣测啊……我又是哪里做错了……”

东风雪铁龙看着我们，扶着雨刮叹气，“我特么……我不懂直车的世界……你们真的是凭实力单身……”

“呸呸呸！我可是转过锦鲤的！今年必脱单！”我俩异口同声。

“你俩就没好好想想是啥问题吗！”广汽丰田一脸“我觉得这俩车就是有害垃圾”的表情，“先你，奥迪，你实际上想和宝马说的是啥？”

“它蠢！”

“呸！再给你一次机会！”

奥迪沉默了半晌，“……就算你被渣车坑了我也喜欢你。”

“你这他妈不就说的人话吗！轮到你了绿巨巨，你想和它说的是啥？”

我认真地思考了片刻，“……翻新车也无所谓，我还是喜欢你。”

“……所以你们刚刚说话的时候脑子去了哪里啊！”广汽丰田哀嚎，“造孽啊！”

  * 26



晚上回到停车场的时候，听说我白天经历的好兄弟纷纷围坐过来，“绿巨巨，咱掏心窝子讲句话哈，你是真看上那个红车吗。”

我白了他们一眼，“你这是在用排气管思考吗？早就和你们说过我喜欢死他了！”

“虽然但是……你要知道，翻新车可是很大几率有踩雷风险的……”我左手边画龙的大哥还没说完，右手边画彩虹的小弟就急急忙忙接过话茬，“对啊对啊，我三姑的六姨的七姐的八婆就是找了个翻新车，结果吧居然还是谎报性别的，属性根本配不上，结果只能分居了。他和你说他是男的，说不定是在……”

“是女的又咋滴？我一见钟情的时候还以为他是姑娘呢！”我满不在乎地说，“……不对不对，现在的问题是性别原因吗？我就是喜欢他这个车啊！我就愿意和他一起速度七十迈啊！”

“嗱嗱嗱！这就是问题了！你说你想和他速度七十迈，说不定人家都十岁好几了，咋追得上你的发动机？”

“年纪大又怎么样？我和他跑同一条线，说明我们的条件是差不多的啊！哪里来的追得上追不上……胡说八道胡说八道！”我忿忿地白了一眼。

“可是……”“没那么多可是啦！”我果断地结束了他们的连串不实猜测，“你们摸着良心说，他哪里配不上我了？不好看吗？不努力工作吗？不温柔吗？不正义吗？”

“那，那倒不是……”

“对啊，那不就完了嘛！”

“可是他是男的啊！”

“……你妹啊我刚刚是不是和你说过性别不是问题！你是用尾气发言吗？”

  * 27



好不容易结束了这次夜聊，我抬头看天——啧，这天气不给力，连颗星都不给我，没mood四十五度角明媚忧伤啊！

不过吧……我好像有点明白为什么今天老婆会跑了。

他注意行车礼仪，兢兢业业，却因为是“翻新车”就被这样那样的声音质疑，他明明没有对不起任何的车啊。

他是那么好那么好的一辆车啊，如果我能和他一起看旧区到新区的风景该有多好啊。

我深沉地叹了口气，把旁边睡得迷迷糊糊的兄弟吵醒了，“绿巨巨你还没睡啊。”

“睡不着。”我摆出一副“霸道总裁深夜思虑重重”的模样。

“可拉倒吧，你自己还不清楚自己发际线退后到哪里了……”兄弟嘟嘟囔囔，“快快快有啥事快说，别在这里拖拖拉拉搞得我陪你一起秃……”

我噼里啪啦倒豆般说了一大堆，被兄弟不耐烦地叫停，“你这话说的……我们不就是关心你嘛……”

“我知道，可是……”

“可是你个死人头！你刚刚怼遍全停车场的气势去哪里了？”

“但是他不知道我是这么想的啊……他还以为我嫌弃他……”

“你特么……你是个憨批吗？他不知道你就告诉他啊！你看你熬夜熬得，你才是用尾气说话的吧！”

对、对啊！老婆不知道，我可以告诉他啊！

  * 28



我激动得发际线都顾不上一夜无眠。

  * 虽然天阴，我仍旧欢快地撒开脚步就往停车场外面冲，吓得驾驶我的老伙计发出一声不文雅的鸡叫，“诶呀卧槽这是撞邪了吗！”



撞个屁的邪哦！大好日子净讲这些晦气的！呸呸呸！

我的心像是被拍得松松软软、放到平底锅煎的牛排一样，迫不及待地溅起小小的几朵带着黄油香气的油花，内里却是紧张得泛着羞涩的红。

说车话就是，又期待，又担心。

我的兴奋早就被一众车车识穿，东风雪铁龙摸着自己的轮胎和我说做好了防爆准备了——毕竟这次我终于出了靠谱的前方预警了。

终于被我跑啊跑，跑到了和老婆相遇的时间了！

我远远地看见了老婆妩媚的一勾红，正准备兴奋地喊，却发现了老婆神色暗淡，他明明看见了我，却把目光远远地挪开了。

我发动机“咯噔”一声，大事不妙。

就在这时，阴了一早上一下午的天下起了雨来。

——你看，老天爷不赏饭吃，就是该抒情的夜晚没星星，该表白的时候下大雨。

我看着老婆在远远的那边停了下来，突然就觉得自己哑巴了。

  * 29



“绿巨巨你居然在这个时候怂！冲啊！告诉他啊！”广汽丰田生气的一声大喊把我叫醒了。

对啊！对啊！对啊对啊对啊！

老婆不知道所以我才要告诉他啊！他不向我开过来，那我向他开过去啊！堵在路中间算啥！还会造成行车拥堵！

不！作为一名作风优良的公务员！我！不能做这样一个坏榜样！

我朝前飞奔，敞开自己的喉咙大声喊，“老婆无论你是怎么样的我永远爱你啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！嫁给我啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

瓢泼大雨，大声表白，再加上必杀日剧跑——我可以！

随着一声剧烈的碰撞声和保险杠变形的疼痛，我才突然意识到出现了啥问题。

……可以个屁啊！我他妈忘了自己在公路上啊又不是在高速上！我我我我我我特么……撞车了啊啊啊啊啊啊！

前方屁股被撞得面目全非的东风雪铁龙一脸生无可恋，“绿……巨……巨……你……特么……只和我说……要土味表白……结果你还要……爆我菊……操……”

我眨着两个“闪耀的灯球”，意图伪装成“我还是个孩子宝宝啥都不知道”。

“装！你还装！你都玩脱了！你特么给我滚到前面去老子也要爆你菊！”

  * 30



“……噗。”老婆终究是没崩住，“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！你们也……哈哈哈哈哈！”

那个笑声哦，豪爽得不像是我老婆发出来的一样——我没有被吓到啦，说实话，我很开心。

老婆明明是可以发出这样舒心笑容的车车啊。但在今天之前，因为翻新车身份，他内心得有多折磨啊。

虽然爆了东风雪铁龙的菊——我不后悔，不后悔啦！

……好啦，还是有点，有一丁点后悔的。

老婆看着我的小表情慢慢地开过来，“你知道你和我在一起会经历多少闲言碎语吗？”

“……管他们呢！喜欢你是我的事啊！”我理直气壮，“我超级无敌霹雳大旋风喜欢你！你知道吗！”

那句“你知道吗”喊得实在是过分大声，居然都叫出回音来了。

老婆“噗嗤”一下又笑出声来，“我知道啦。”

“……所、所、所以？”我紧张地看着他的脸。

整个喧闹的车道都屏气凝神，就连负伤的东风雪铁龙也非常讲究兄弟情义地熄了火以防我听不见老婆的回答。

“好啦。你个沙雕笨车，”老婆轻快地说着经过了我，“日后多多指教哦，我的绿巨巨先生。”

……

我这是……

啊、啊，啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！

“绿巨巨你别再日剧跑了喂喂喂！！！！！”“你冷静啊绿巨巨！”……

  * 尾声



今天下班的路上下着雨，一如既往地很堵很闹。

有的车被爆了菊，有的车被喂了成吨狗粮，还有的车陷入了一场甜蜜又绵长的爱恋里。

真是个适合恋爱的好时节呢。


	2. 奥马番外|浪漫与算盘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注：番外名来自椎名林檎&宇多田光《浪漫と算盤》，我听的是TYO ver.，内容和歌没啥关系，我就是写的时候单曲循环这首歌，想这样起名而已。

  * 1



从出厂开始，奥迪就觉得所有的的东西都乏味至极。

比如物——千篇一律的通勤路，漂亮却冷清的车库。

比如人——一个大腹便便中年谢顶的男主人，牙尖嘴利面相刻薄的女主人，还有每节胳膊都像灌入过多肉馅的香肠的、总爱在他身上咂吧嘴吃薯片的小主人……啊，还有那些被男主人带进来的，穿着暴露轻薄连衣裙喷着劣质香水的漂亮姑娘。

他安静地停在某个酒吧的后巷前，非常想关上车门提醒那对在自己身上颠鸾倒凤、呻吟连连的野鸳鸯注意一下他们毫不矜持地伸出车外的脚。

只是吧，他是辆车而已。

一辆车的使命就是负责安全代步，至于是开回家还是开去外面的花花世界，哪里由得到他呢。

他顶多再加个功能——负责炫耀主人的家财万贯。

  * 2



奥迪正在漫天乱想意图屏蔽那些少儿不宜的声音呢，突然听到了不远处传来了陌生的引擎熄灭声。

“咦？你不是隔壁家新来的奥迪吗？”说话的是辆漂亮的宝马，流畅的线条，清爽的白，“嘿！你在干……”

一声尖锐的呻吟就这么打断了宝马的话，宝马面露尴尬之色，“……什么。”

“习惯就好，”奥迪平静地说着，“等下就轮到你了。”

“不不不不不不会的，”宝马老神在在地摆手，“不存在不存在。我家那两位绝对不会。”

“……那你干嘛来这里？”

“来捡尸啊。”宝马一脸理所当然的表情，“呐，你看，就是捡尸啊。”

奥迪回头一看——只见一个穿着白衬衫牛仔裤的青年抬着两只穿着西服的脚往前拖，嘴里还念念有词，“你喝！喝死你啊！再有一次我就不捡你回家了！”

“习惯就好。”宝马强忍住笑，“他们一吵架，闷骚的那个就会跑去喝个烂醉，碎碎念那个把他拖回家教育一番就啥事都没有了。”

“……教育？”

“喏，就你车上的那种教育。”宝马俏皮地头一别。

“……”

“我走啦！拜拜！”

  * 3



唔……好像又有了那么一点意思了，在方方面面。

要知道那台宝马的身世背景真是一点都不难，毕竟自家女主人就是个叭叭叭吃瓜的刻薄群众。

“啧，隔壁居然住进了一对基佬。前几天我回家的时候还能看见他俩在房子门前亲嘴儿呢！简直不堪！”

“噫。”砸吧着嘴撕开新一包薯片的小胖墩嫌弃地皱着眉，“好恶心啊。”

“真的是……这些人就该送去电一电才正常！”

奥迪默不作声地颠簸了一下——都没好到哪里去，你屁股下的坐垫不知道磨蹭过多少脏东西呢。

……好吧，人类还是没意思透了。

“人类没意思吗？唔……我觉得我家那两位还是蛮可爱的啊，”宝马耸耸肩，“就很萌啊，有的没的都要斗斗嘴才开心。”

“……他们在你身上滚床单你就不开心了。”奥迪冷漠地回答。

“诶呀诶呀他们都是文明人不会的~”宝马摆摆雨刷，“人类都进化到这个程度了，怎么还会这么伤风败俗呢！”

“……呵呵。”奥迪露出职业假笑。

然后第二天——奥迪看到宝马涨红了一张脸，“人类真的太无耻了！太无耻了！”

“……床脚好听吗。”

“好听……不不不不不现在是这个问题吗！我又不馋他们的身子！我不下贱！”

奥迪成功扳回一城。

  * 4



啧。听个床脚就能这么一惊一乍的，真是蠢。

“……所以呢，我觉得我也要找一辆车谈恋爱，那样我就可以不用天天被喂成吨狗粮了……喂！奥迪你有听我在说什么吗！”

“……谈什么恋爱，无聊，”奥迪勉勉强强把思绪回归到和宝马的对话中，“你又不是人类，理论上来说你不需要感情滋润。”

“锦上添花，锦上添花你懂不懂！”宝马忿忿地回答，“我就知道你没兴趣……我呢，已经有喜欢的车了！”

“……唔？”奥迪假装毫不在意地问。

就是，要是万一，宝马说的自己……倒也……

“就是就是，你看到过的，那个贯穿新旧区的城巴旅游线，不是有辆特别漂亮的充电公交车吗！蓝色的那个！”

“……啊？”奥迪默不作声地捏爆了自己的轮胎。

“……你们连车型都不适配。”

“诶呀你看我家那两位，不都还是公的呢，照样在一起嘛！”

“……你认识她吗？就一口咬定她适合你？”

“不认识可以慢慢认识嘛，制造机会嘛。一来二往自然就熟了啊。”

“……可是”“没有那么多可是啦！”宝马摆摆雨刮，“我要去追逐真爱啦。你也要抓紧啊，就你这臭脾气谁愿意和你在一起啊。”

奥迪默不作声地再捏爆了自己的又一个轮胎。

  * 5



自爆了两个轮胎的奥迪明白了三件事。

  * 他喜欢宝马。
  * 宝马不知道他喜欢他。
  * 宝马要谈恋爱了。对象不是他。



苍天有眼，宝马和蓝精灵甜蜜了没多久就分手了。

宝马说是因为他这个话痨告诉了蓝精灵自己是翻新车。

“……那你当初瞒着她就行了啊……”奥迪表面稳得一批，内心欢呼雀跃。

“爱情不应该就是坦诚相对吗……呜呜呜呜呜呜……”宝马哭得都要背过气去了，“翻新车又咋的啦，我家那两位都没嫌弃我……呜呜呜呜……”

傻子，人家只是找个理由把你甩了，翻新车只是个借口。

你看，我知道你是翻新车我也没怎么样啊。

“我再也不相信爱情了……”宝马委委屈屈。

“关爱情什么事，就是你自己的问题啊。你自己傻，挑这种一看就是‘时尚弄潮儿’和你谈，你不是作死吗？”

“我就不潮吗！”宝马愤懑极了，“我好歹、好歹也是宝马啊！”

“你除了宝马这个牌子，啥都不是。”

“才没有！”

“接受现实吧。”

“屁嘞。”

“你就醒醒吧。就你这种的，能找什么车和你在一起？你……”奥迪嘴里那叫一个不饶人，噼里啪啦说了一大堆后，却发现宝马哭了，“……”

“你就很厉害吗！活该你孤独终老！”宝马气得说话声都哽咽了，“拉倒吧你！”

  * 6



当然那个时候的奥迪不知道啥叫“追妻火葬场”，起因是他得饶车处不饶车的毒舌。

奥迪只是觉得很生气。

生蓝精灵的气——因为她渣。

生宝马的气——因为他蠢。

剩下那一部分说不明白，所以还是平均分给这俩了。

于是回到了什么都很无趣的日子。他和宝马在路上经常能遇见，但是形同陌路。

宝马会着着急急地经过他，给他一屁股的尾气。

他连白这货一眼都没有力气。

真的太蠢了。

就是因为蠢才看不见我也喜欢你。

你看，我就不适合你么。

我就对你不好？还怼我，说我活该孤独终老。

你个小气鬼。

之后就是绿巨巨和红车小哥的事了。宝马总在旁边冷嘲热讽，搁人类社会这么一摆，那妥妥的就是ky。

当时奥迪没憋住，爆料了蓝精灵事件。不为什么，纯粹就是看不起这个车。

就是很想让宝马清醒点——呐，你看看，大家都觉得她不是什么好车。就你一个人还念念不忘。

没出息。

  * 7



……好吧，他是没有想到宝马会难堪。

……也不对，应该是，没想到“难堪”对宝马来说会有这么大的副作用。

广汽丰田说他没用脑子讲话。

才怪。怎么可能不用脑子讲话。

就是因为每一次都要仔仔细细地盘算——不能够太露骨，不然他就会知道自己早就对他情根深种，就会得意地翘起马脚；也不能够太隐晦，不然宝马会不知道自己太蠢了，身边明明有最适合人选，却又不晓得找。

“……你特么……”广汽丰田头疼地快要倒下压倒旁边的桑塔纳了，“你自己好好品品，你说的这是车话吗！”

“……”他默不作声地看了广汽丰田一眼。

“又斜眼看我！又斜眼看我！我怕你哦！”广汽丰田中气十足地嚷嚷，“你说你不想让宝马知道你单恋他很长时间了，又想告诉宝马你也挺适合他的，你这特么不是自相矛盾吗？你说宝马蠢，你自己还不是嘴硬？”

“我当时不是说了吗，对他不好我自爆发动机，你还想我怎么做？”

“……你特么……怪不得宝马不和你在一起，”广汽丰田一脸“我教不下去了”的表情，“你这么说，人宝马觉得你喜欢他才怪！人只觉得你是在同情他才和他在一起！”

“……”

……操，好像是这么个道理。

  * 8



“回去的时候，你就拦住宝马，好好和他说话，告诉他你喜欢他很久了，告诉他你其实希望和他在一起，好好说话好好说话好好说话！”

广汽丰田苦口婆心再三叮嘱，也不知道奥迪听进去了多少。

“宝马你听我说，我……”奥迪看到了还红着眼的宝马，说到一半的话噎在了嘴边。

“不听！滚！”宝马声音都带着哭腔，“你混账！”

“……”

“还不滚啊，滚啊！”

“……”

“快滚啊！”

“……我偏不，”奥迪强硬地看着他，“宝马你给我听着，我喜欢你，想和你在一起。”

“你特么是有病吗？有捡破鞋的爱好？”

“你才有病！老子早就喜欢你了！喜欢你很久了！”

“拉倒吧！”宝马委委屈屈地大喊，“喜欢个屁！你怼我怼那么欢，这叫喜欢？胡说八道！”

“因为我不想你知道我喜欢你！”

“……”宝马一脸惊悚地看着奥迪，眼泪都忘记流了。

“……很丢人，我觉得。”

是错觉，一定是错觉！

宝马觉得自己看到了奥迪脸上可疑的红晕。

  * 9



“……咳，所以就是，我，我喜欢你。你能和我在一起吗。”

“……你，你不是嫌弃我蠢吗。”宝马鼻音弄弄，尾音却带着压不住的小喜悦。

“你是蠢……不不不，是，单、单纯，”奥迪蠢字一说出口，看到宝马顿时变了的脸色，立马求生欲极强地改口，“我喜欢你，不嫌弃你。”

“……我是翻新车诶。”

“我喜欢你。”

“我还话痨。”

“……我喜欢你。”

“我还咒过你会孤独终老。”

“都说了我喜欢你了！”眼看着宝马藏都藏不住的戏谑的小表情，奥迪恼羞成怒地大喊，“你就是为了诓我多说几句喜欢吗！”

“……那你是不说吗？”宝马佯装要哭，举起雨刷刮眼泪。

“……说说说……只是马儿，那个，别一晚就把一年份额都说完……”

“啥？有份额？”

“……没有没有没有了行了吧！你想我说多少遍都行！”

“那好，随随便便说个一百遍吧。”

“……”

“说啊！”

“我喜欢你我喜欢你我喜欢你我喜欢你我喜欢你我喜欢你……”

于是精于计算的奥迪发现了自己的一个新的技能——复读机。

没什么，就是因为这该死的爱情。


End file.
